<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tohru Adachi Oneshots by danerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844706">Tohru Adachi Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danerz/pseuds/danerz'>danerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Degradation, F/M, Interrogation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Thighs, hard smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danerz/pseuds/danerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru Adachi oneshots from 'Persona 4.'</p><p>There ARE spoilers in these chapters, so it is recommended that you finish the game before reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi/Reader, tohru adachi/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to 'Tohru Adachi Oneshots'! &lt;3</p><p>Warning: There will be rape/non-con and heavy violence included, so if you are sensitive to these things, I do not recommend reading further.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew exactly how you got yourself into this situation; wrong place, wrong time.</p><p>If it weren't for your late nights spent at your job for overtime pay, you wouldn't have witnessed the horrific, nonlogical site that had unfolded before you.</p><p> <em>You pursed your lips as tight as ever as your eyes focused on the figure in front of you; it was a man, and he looked no taller than 5"9. He wore black dress pants and a blazer- a white dress shirt tucked neatly into his pants. His crimson tie was crooked in the slightest, which loosely dangled around his neck. It was only a matter of seconds before he looked up at you, but that wasn't what startled you. </em></p><p>
  <em>No... it wasn't that at all... what you failed to realize seconds before, was that both of his arms were lodged inside the television which sat in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You hadn't been able to gather any thoughts as you stared blankly at the situation unfolding before you. The Amagi Inn was far from special, and was certainly not known for its paranormal activities. Whichever way you chose to look at it, the Amagi Inn was just a well-beloved inn residing in the heart of Inaba. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, how... why... was this happening in this room... this building... this town... this world... why... why were <strong>you</strong> the one to witness it?<em></em></em>
</p><p>Your reflection in the television stared coldly back at you as your eyes focused hard on it- it was sitting in the corner of the room to your right, a fair distance away from the interrogation table. The room you had been forced into was cold, dull, and only illuminated by a single hanging bulb above the table; it made you fear that you wouldn't be sleeping in your own bed tonight. </p><p> What was worse, was that no one had seen the mysterious man practically rip you out of the Amagi Inn, the place where you worked many sleepless nights. You were just a rookie maid, but in all honesty, you loved your job. The guests were usually so kind, and the owner's daughter, Yukiko Amagi, was just as nice, if not, nicer. It was a real shame that the mysterious man had managed to basically walk out the front door without a single eye witness, as it was quite late into the night... you could even say "early morning."</p><p>As if ripping you from your worrisome thoughts, the metal door to the small interrogation room swung open and shut in a single movement. A quiet sigh met your ears as you looked up from the table, where a few tears had fallen. "I'm sorry to have had to bring you here under such... 'unexpected' circumstances... there's just a few things I need to ask you about, so don't worry." The man spoke in a calm yet bright tone. It was the first time you had heard his voice, and it sure wasn't what you were expecting, especially coming from someone on the police force such as himself.</p><p>You tried to find the words to reply, but your entire body was still shaking, and you felt a few more tears welling up in your half-lidded eyes. "O-Oh! N-No, I didn't mean to scare you, Ms. (l/n)...! I'm sorry, I guess it's a bad habit of mine..." The man blurted out, worry now washing over his face as he expressed himself in an unprofessional manner. This seemed to ease your nerves a little, unsure if that was intentional or not. The lingering ache in your lower abdomen had suddenly lifted, and you felt your face muscles relax, your pursed lips breaking apart as a quiet sigh escaped them.</p><p>"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it's just us in the station tonight." </p><p>The man's truthful words only continued to allow you to lower your guard, before you suddenly froze up again. "H... how do you know my name...?"</p><p>The words came out like a whimper. You certainly hadn't intended for that to happen.</p><p>“Oops...! I probably should have told you already... heh, stupid Adachi..." He leaned his back against the metal door, dropping his left arm as he clicked the lock shut. Then, he walked over to the small white table in front of him, taking a seat across from you. "I looked you up before joining you in here. I... wanted to know a bit about my interrogee before mindlessly thrusting questions their way."

</p><p>Ah. You guess that made sense.</p><p>"So yeah, sorry if you had to wait long for me... but, now that that's over with, we can get started!" </p><p>You bit your bottom lip in anxiousness as you tried your absolute best to find the courage to speak your next words with ease. "So... your name's Adachi-san?"</p><p>The detective eased a brow as his head tilted slightly like a curious puppy, before a breathy laugh escaped him, sounding somewhat forceful in a way. "Ah, I see... I managed to talk to myself again in front of someone... stupid Ada-"</p><p>He pursed his lips shut as his cheeks lit up, clear embarrassment washing over the detective's face. "I... I really have to fix that habit, don't I?"</p><p>You couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the man's unfiltered sentences. He may be a detective, but he sure as hell was terrible at keeping his mouth shut. You'd like to think he's almost doing it on purpose in some odd, twisted way.</p><p>Nevertheless, now that you knew the name of the man who was about to interrogate you, more uneasiness subsided from your gut. He wasn't a total stranger anymore, even though you had just met him, and under circumstances as odd as these.</p><p>Adachi slouched forwards in his chair as his grey eyes met yours, brows lowering in innocence as he spoke in a calm manner. "Now then, you must be wondering why I dragged you here so suddenly. Well," His voice had become more cracked, some laughter in between words, "I wish it was that simple myself." Adachi's figure had become hunched over and unprofessional, his warm smile turning into something a lot darker and twisted.</p><p>
  <em>"You know, human beings can be so naïve sometimes... believing what they want to deem worthy of the truth... it's stupidity and ignorance like this that really pisses me off."</em>
</p><p>What... what was he on about?</p><p>Adachi let out a slightly unhinged chuckle as he brought a hand to his face in a desperate attempt to cover his growing smirk. "<em>Some humans... may even go as far as to completely ignore a nonlogical event they may have witnessed before their very eyes, just so that they don't have to face the twisted, unsettling truth.</em>That, Ms. (l/n), is what you seem to have done. Were my deductions correct? Hm? Tell me. Tell me if I'm correct, (l/n)-san."</p><p>The detective's voice only seemed to have become more unhinged as his mindless rambling went on.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did I frighten you? My, stupid Adachi... constantly allowing my emotions to get the better of me. Well, you could say the same happened back at the Amagi Inn. You <em>did</em> see Ms. Yamano get thrown into the TV, did you not?"</p><p>Ms. Yamano... what was he on about...? Did he mean that reporter who had the alleged affair? But... why would he be talking about that at a time like this?</p><p>Adachi's smirk slightly faded as he quickly realized you were genuinely lost. "Oh... my bad. It seems as though you truly don't know what went down tonight. Well, if you hadn't caught me mid-act, then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be stuck here with me having this conversation."</p><p>Your eyes trailed down to the singular coffee situated in front of the man- the only object atop the white table. Its steam had made itself visible, warming the cold air that lingered between the two of you.</p><p>"You may have thought it off as a mere dream for the time being, but (y/n)," Adachi was suddenly leaning in real close to you- too close. His hands had found themselves on either sides of the table as his shadow only casted itself upon your face. "<em>You know exactly what you saw... don't you?</em>"</p><p>You could see yourself in the reflection of Adachi's grey eyes. They reminded you of TV static... and then... you felt as though you were suddenly swept up into another recent memory. Too recent.</p><p>
  <em>Hands wrapped themselves around your throat as you were pushed up against the door of the hotel room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were supposed to be cleaning this suite... why... why were there hands around your throat...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As your eyes opened yet again, having closed due to the sudden impact against the back of your head, your eyes met a deathly cold stare. The pupils were small. It was a little unnerving the more you looked into them. You could see your reflection in those widened eyes... those hands wrapped around your throat... you looked so helpless... defenseless... scared, as you were being held against the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You hadn't even begun to realize the sudden uncomfortable warmth building up in your throat, and you began to weakly squirm against the mysterious man's entrapment. But... the more you squirmed, the more aware you became of the burning pain in your throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So... you stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stopped squirming, and instead, allowed yourself to go completely limp as darkness consumed your vision, before a soft voice had made its way into your ear. "Good... that's a good girl..."</em>
</p><p>"That's a good girl..." Adachi purred into your ear, snaking a hand around your throat.</p><p>You were caught completely off-guard as Adachi's hand invaded your personal space. If it weren't for that sudden wave of emotions and memories from earlier tonight, his hand wouldn't be around your throat right now.</p><p>You gritted your teeth at the thought of that, before weakly trying to move your face away from his, which was only growing closer- you had to purse your lips in order to not feel his warm breath on yours. But as much as you pursed your lips shut, you couldn't get away from the sudden warmth that found its way onto them.</p><p>Your weak struggles had now come to a halt as your body subconsciously sank into his touch. In an odd way, no... "fucked up." In a "fucked up" way, his lips against yours had managed to calm all of your nerves for the time being. Was it due to you being touch starved? Lonely? Whatever it was, your body welcomed the kiss with open arms.</p><p>Adachi's warmth left your lips after what seemed like forever, and you found your face falling forward as the warmth was now gone. Your eyes widened as his narrowed. ".<em>..I take it you liked that, huh?"</em></p><p>No... no, he's got this all wrong.</p><p>The detective bit his lip as his eyes trailed down to your neck. Slowly but meaningfully, he moved his hand to the back of your head, before aggressively turning your neck 90 degrees, exposing all of the skin on the right side. "A-Adachi-san..." His name managed to slip off your lips as a last attempt to get away from the detective's grasp. "N-no... s-stop..." His lips hadn't even connected with your skin yet, and your eyes were already squeezed shut with sweat dripping down your forehead.</p><p>"<em>Stop?</em> Babe, you're into this... <em>I can tell.</em>" Adachi let out as he pulled his head away from your neck, a crazed smile which had found shelter on his face. His eyes looked as though they were tinted a dark shade of crimson under the shadow of his messy hair- the man's entire demeanor had changed in the blink of an eye. The soft-spoken, gentle detective who had entered this room only a few minutes ago, now looked like an unhinged, violent one.</p><p>You dropped your neck back in protest as a few tears began to stream down your face. </p><p>You weren't into this.</p><p>You wanted him to stop.</p><p>Please, god, make him <em>stop.</em></p><p>The wet and warm feeling of tears streaming down the sides of your neck quickly turned into the violation of aggressive sucking. You entire body bucked up in surprise- your pelvis bashing itself into the underside of the white table which still sat in front of you. This caused Adachi's face to unexpectedly press into the crook of your neck- his sudden warmth causing you to let out a small groan. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>You knew that would stir something inside of him... idiot.</p><p>Your entire body tensed at the thought of the detective potentially losing every filter and restraint he had left in him- him stripping you of your clothes, kissing, <em>biting</em> your neck... him calling you such ruthless degrading terms, your own name trailing off his lips, his hands wrapping around your waist and pulling you into his grasp, kissing your head, whispering lewd thoughts into your ear, your lips against his... <em>wait.</em></p><p>All this stuff... did you... want it?</p><p>Did you truly want this deep down...?</p><p>No... <em>no,</em> you didn't.</p><p>No.</p><p>"You know, there's many things I could do to you right now... and you couldn't stop me if you <em>wanted.</em>" Adachi hummed as he began to gently lick a sensitive area on the lower righthand side of your neck. The warm feeling made your body cringe, and you couldn't do a thing about it. A few low hums escaped through your gritted teeth as you tried once more to break free from Adachi's alarmingly strong grasp, but you knew deep down it was impossible. He was a man. He was stronger than you. He had authority over you, especially in his own turf.</p><p>Your eyes darted around the small interrogation room, in search of something to use as evidence against the man.</p><p>"Aww, are you looking for a camera? That's cute. Sadly, nothing here can be used as evidence against me! <em>...But I'm sure you knew that already.</em>" Adachi said in his usual soft-spoken voice, instantly and successfully reading your mind. You hated how he could read your mind, just like that. Like it was <em>nothing.</em> He was dangerous, that much was for certain, and that didn't even account for you being the eye witness to the supernatural encounter at the Amagi Inn.</p><p>Adachi let out a muffled chuckle into the now-wet crook of your neck, before sinking his teeth into you. </p><p>It hurt.</p><p>...</p><p>It hurt a lot.</p><p>As you opened your mouth to let out an agonizing scream, your cry was simply muffled as a hand slapped over your lips. Your eyes widened as you looked down to see Adachi's hand covering your mouth, while his other held your neck in place. More muffled cries filled the small interrogation room as you continued to squirm slightly, which you knew did you no good in the end. All it did, was tire you out, and the last thing you wanted to be right now, was fatigue. This man was already very clearly abusing his power of being on the police force, locking the two of you in an interrogation room, without arousing the slightest hint of suspicion.</p><p>It didn't take long before you became aware of the uncomfortably wet feeling between your thighs. </p><p>You knew exactly what it was.</p><p>Your eyes somehow managed to grow wider as your unexpected arousal became more apparent. </p><p>Maybe he wouldn't notice?</p><p>Maybe he would, but dismiss it... right? </p><p>As long as he didn't say or act on it, you yourself could easily dismiss it, and forget it ever happened the next day... getting turned on by something, <em>someone</em> like this was a sin in itself. That's what you told yourself.</p><p>"(l/n)... you're clenching your thighs awfully tight down there... did something happen...? I sure hope <em>I</em> didn't do anything..." Adachi purred into your ear- you could just <em>picture</em> the sadistic grin on his face right now. The fake pity in his voice left a bad taste in your mouth; he was faking his entire act. This, this was the real Adachi. The truth behind the soft-spoken detective that had taken you in for an "interrogation" that you still were quite confused to regarding the whole situation.</p><p>Thinking he had his short-lived "fun" with teasing your clear arousal, Adachi moved the hand from your neck to your exposed thighs, which you completely had forgotten that work permitted you to wear a skirt. You were a fool to think he would let this go. With a sickening chuckle, the detective trailed his index finger along the rim of your black skirt- he was leaning over the entire table now, his crimson tie hanging loosely beneath him. "If you behave like a good girl, I'll let you leave this room like you thought you would when I brought you here," Adachi leaned in closer to your face; you could feel the muscles in his hand against your mouth tensing up. "<em>But of course, if you're a bad girl... hehe, well, I don't think you'll be seeing the Amagi Inn ever again."</em></p><p>How could he speak with such sincerity in his voice still, even while he said such sickening things? Was he used to this? </p><p>Your eyes narrowed on the man in front of you; you were angry. Angry that he had said such a thing. Of course you were going to see the Amagi Inn again. You were going to see everything and <em>everyone</em> again. This dim-lit interrogation room was not going to be the final thing you saw. No, it would not.</p><p>With a twisted chuckle and grin, Adachi gently moved your thighs apart with his one hand. His eyes widened for a split second, before returning back to their half-lidded stare. You felt your face begin to heat up as you watched the man's eyes take in the violated sight before him. Your black underwear, which was very visibly soaked, was making itself even more known as you felt the dampness against your inner thighs. Adachi's smirk only grew as his fingers brushed along your clothed-womanhood, which sent a chill down your spine.</p><p>You were not about to give into his touch just because it kind of... felt good. </p><p>No.</p><p>You were stronger than that. </p><p>With gritted teeth, your face scrunched up underneath his hand as you looked around once more for something to use against him... and that's when your eyes settled on the full cup of coffee situated underneath the detective. The steam was still blowing up into the air, indicating its preserved warmth, and you couldn't help but latch onto the one piece of hope that overcame you, sending yet another chill down your spine.</p><p>With this idea in mind, you didn't hesitate to reach your arms out in front of you, grabbing the small cup of coffee underneath Adachi, and within the blink of an eye, splashed the hot liquid into his smug-looking face. Adachi let out a pained cry as he retreated both his hands from your pelvis and mouth, bringing them to his drenched face. You took this opportunity to push your shaking body up from the plastic chair, accidentally causing it to fall backwards due to the sudden movement. You too, almost fell backwards, as your legs nearly gave out once they took on the weight of the rest of your body. With this in mind, you knew you wouldn't make it far before you collapsed; you were extremely anxious and afraid, and that fear took over your body like a virus. With unsteady legs, you darted towards the metal door just a few feet away from you, praying you would be able to unlock it. </p><p>But, you were out of luck.</p><p>The lock required a specific key, and you knew <em>exactly</em> where it was.</p><p>"Argh... stupid bitch! You're gonna regret doing that in a few seconds...!" </p><p>Adachi's manic words only worsened your fear and anxiety, and this caused your legs to suddenly give, leaving you to fall limply to the ground... the impact didn't even hurt that much. In fact, it didn't hurt at all. Your body was so shaken, that your head meeting the cold-hard ground of the interrogation room didn't even become apparent until a few seconds had passed, and you began to feel a slight ache at the back of your head. </p><p>Why was your head shaking?</p><p>Pounding?</p><p>It felt as though it were bouncing up and down, now. Weird... why was that?</p><p>...Oh.</p><p>That's why.</p><p>Your vision was blurry and a few black dots were forming together as you looked up at the grey ceiling, before a black figure completely overtook that line of sight. "N...no..." You let out in a weak groan, as the man's face came into view. You knew you were fucked. You knew this failed idea had more cons than pros, more negatives than positives. The sound of a belt buckle unloosening was what snapped your vision back into focus, and Adachi's expression was a lot clearer; his lips had twisted into a half-grin, half-frown. His eyelids were half shut, and his pupils were smaller than any you've ever seen. His twisted glare was inhuman, and all you could do was <em>watch</em> as the detective undid his leather belt, pulling it through the loops until it was detached from his waist entirely. The coffee had dampened the tips of his unkempt bangs, and most of the skin on the right side of his face was a very noticeable shade of red, indicating fresh burn marks. This only added to his deranged look as he threw his belt beside him, reaching a hand into his black dress pants. </p><p>You so desperately wanted to scream, but you knew no one was even here to hear you. It would just tire you out faster. </p><p>"<em>Look at that pretty face of yours... the more I look at it, the more I wanna fill that filthy mouth with my cock. I want you to take in my length with pride, taste every inch of me. How does that sound, slut?</em>" Adachi spoke in an unsettling manner, his wild eyes fixated on yours. You couldn't escape his stare. It was so twistedly mesmerizing, and you feared that taking your eyes off him for even a second would prove a grave mistake.</p><p>Even without the unhinged man pinning you down, you were still trapped underneath him as he lowered himself down onto your waist, straddling you. Besides, his hands were too busy fidgeting around in his pants, though you never broke eye contact with him in fear he would try something else, so instead, all you could hear was the ruffling of his black dress pants and a few quiet groans.</p><p>"<em>Cute girls... really are the best...</em>" Adachi let out in a groan-like manner, a bit short of breath. Only for a second, did your eyes dart down to his pelvis area; there was movement from his right hand down there, and you could only use common sense to figure out what he was doing. His left hand, on the other-hand, was now pressed into the floor beside your right ear, holding his body weight in the air as he towered over you. </p><p>What a creep. Touching himself to your own forced submission.</p><p>All you could do was grimace at the fact, and turn your head away from his twistingly satisfied gaze. His eyes on your own... <em>your body... your womanhood...</em> it all made you squirm in violation- you wanted out of this goddamn room, but you knew that was asking too much. Just surviving this was currently your main priority; the outside world could wait for your return. With that, Adachi grabbed the collar of your salmon-coloured dress shirt, lifting your upper half up off the floor. Your body limply flew up as your head dropped back, exposing your neck once again. Expecting a harsh kiss or bite underneath your chin somewhere, you squeezed your eyes shut in preparation, biting your bottom lip to brace yourself for the pain. </p><p>...But it never came.</p><p>Instead, you opened one eye to see what was happening, and as you did so, a hand snaked around the back of your head, pulling you forward. The new warmth on the back of your neck informed you that you were, once again, in the twisted detective's grasp. You gritted your teeth as you tried to turn your head away from Adachi, who's face was only growing closer as he pulled you into him. Within seconds, your foreheads were pressed up against each other. The small bit of personal space between the two of you had once again been violated, and you could feel every breath that left his nose. Every small noise that escaped his lips as he looked into your resisting eyes. "<em>What...</em>" You mumbled, trying your very best to make your voice sound as cold as humanly possible. Adachi continued to look down into your eyes as he held the collar of your shirt tight in his fist. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he brought his lips to yours, grazing the surface, being careful as to not connect them. "<em>I wanna see that cute face of yours... don't look away. Keep your eyes on me. Only me.</em>" </p><p>You hated how he was able to manipulate his voice into something genuine with only good intentions. And the worst part was, you found yourself falling for it every time. So, you looked into his grey eyes. His small pupils stared right back into yours, sending a chill down your spine. Adachi's mouth had settled down into a creepy grin, his teeth no longer visible. Even just as a grin, his lips still seemed to twist in an unnatural manner. You watched as those lips slowly parted, some words flowing out from them. "<em>Perfect... just like that. Ah... yeah, that's good...</em>" The words sounded more like a moan than anything, and as you tried to move your gaze back down to his pelvis, Adachi's fingers quickly found their way around your neck, leaving your now-crumpled collar to sag at your bruised collarbone. "Keep them on me." He said sternly, making sure to keep his voice a heck of a lot quitter than it was minutes ago. Maybe he didn't want to ruin the "moment"? Whatever fucked up "moment" he was having...</p><p>Your foreheads were still pressed together, and your lips continued to graze against one another's every few seconds. Being held up by the neck wasn't the most comfortable thing, but all you could do right now... was obey. If he wanted the "good girl" act, then so be it. If it meant leaving this dull room, you would abide by his rules. Play <em>his</em> game.</p><p>"<em>Good... that's a good girl...</em>" Adachi hummed as his eyes slowly started to roll into the back of his head, and not before long, the small vibrations you could feel through his forehead and lips stopped, and the man let out a relieved sigh, slouching forward ever so slightly. Short and heavy breaths followed shortly after, and you knew exactly what had just happened. This jackass got off to that fearful look in your eyes- the look of fearing for your own life, all-while being trapped underneath someone far more dominant. You stomach churned as you thought about this, but before you could even try and look away from his sickening gaze, something wet and warm suddenly made its way onto your cheek. </p><p>Your eyes widened as you looked down, only to see Adachi's other hand now; it was covered in a white, sticky liquid. The warmth of it felt as though it were seeping into your skin, and your nose scrunched up in disgust. <em>Please, don't bring that hand any closer</em> was all you could think as your eyes stared down at his hand upon your cheek. And as though Adachi heard your thoughts, the wet and sticky hand slid right across your cheek to your bottom lip, his thumb slightly pulling the lip down. "<em>Ngh...! No...</em>" You mumbled as the muscles in your face tensed up. You were <em>disgusted.</em> You did not want his fingers in your mouth, especially with his own juices painted all over them. Adachi chuckled at this, his brows furrowing in amusement. "<em>No?</em> No, <em>what</em>, (y/n)? I haven't even done anything, yet your mind is already filled with lewd thoughts. How <em>filthy</em>. A slut like you can't help thinking such thoughts though, huh? <em>I don't blame you.</em>"</p><p>You were absolutely disgusted by his words, and without a second thought, you bit down hard on his thumb. Adachi let out a faint cry as he retreated his hand, gritting his teeth as he looked down at the fresh bite mark. A small pool of blood began to form just below his nail, and the detective knew he couldn't just lick it off- not with his own juices on his hand. Your victory was short-lived; Adachi's frown turned back into a leering grin, before shoving his thumb into your mouth. <em>He had caught you off-guard. You were a fool to think yet another plan of yours would succeed against him.</em> </p><p>Adachi's thumb tasted of iron and salt. The two mixed together somehow managed to drown out the horrible taste of the other. Your tongue retreated to the back of your mouth as you tried to get away from his thumb, but Adachi only pushed deeper. <em>Deeper</em>, his thumb made its way into your warm mouth, covering the insides with his <em>taste</em>. You couldn't help but gag at the feel, but this only made the detective chuckle like a madman. "I bet you like this, huh, you little slut?" He blurted out, his voice deepening and becoming more aggressive. Your eyes darted up at his with a nasty glare as you accepted Adachi's forced-digit in your mouth- you felt like a dog, snarling at its owner. </p><p>"You look so goddamn innocent looking up at me like that... sheesh, don't give me that look. You're practically begging for me to put my cock in your mouth at this rate." The detective hummed as he looked down into your eyes. With this, he quickly brought his face closer to yours once again, pressing his forehead up against yours.  "<em>When I remove my thumb, the cut had better be gone. And if it's not... well... you may find that cute little face of yours pressed up against my chest very soon.</em>" </p><p>Your brows dropped as you began to lose hope in leaving this room without any more violations to your body. Your tongue slowly and reluctantly began to twist around the warm and sticky digit in your mouth, taking in its shape. The iron had basically dissipated at this point, and all you could really taste now was the saltiness. It didn't take long before the taste had vanished- his thumb tasting as if you were to lick your own. "Is the kitty cat all done taking her milk? Heh, well, and blood for that matter... but you brought that part upon yourself." Adachi spoke in a playful voice, moving his thumb out halfway, teasing you. It took everything not to bite down a second time, but you knew better not to pull something like that again. </p><p>"<em>Hm.</em>" Adachi hummed, removing the rest of his thumb from your cum-stained lips. The cut was small, but deep, and the blood had stopped pouring out, thanks to you. Albeit, the lingering taste of iron remained at the back of your tongue. "<em>Well, (y/n)... I'm impressed.</em>" The detective purred, moving his thumb up and down for a few seconds, almost as if he were making sure it still worked properly. </p><p>"(y/n)'s such a cute name. I'm really glad I looked you up before pursuing you in here, you know. I got to learn so much about you, like how you were fired from your last job due to 'incompetence'... heh, I think I can relate to an extent. You sure are adored at the Amagi Inn, you know that? Your manager put in a good word for you on that little resume of yours." Adachi let out a playful sigh, moving his head back from yours. "It would be a shame if such a beloved employee were to go missing..."</p><p>
  <em>That bastard...! Who did he think he was?!</em>
</p><p>A psychotic laugh escaped Adachi's throat as he threw his head back in amusement. "Of course, I'll let you leave here as long as you continue to behave, babe! Hahaha! See?! I'm letting you off easy!" You were still partially confused as to why you'd been confined here in the first place... <em>the Amagi In... Ms. Yamano, that reporter... TV screen...</em> it was all still kind of hazy, but you clearly remembered Adachi taking you from the inn to this interrogation room, and him mentioning that reporter, and... something about a TV screen... wait. You remembered now. </p><p>"I've held back for your sake, (y/n), but I'm ashamed to say I can't restrain myself any longer. That cute face of yours, those sweet, innocent eyes... I didn't intend on taking it this far at all! Heck, I was just going to push you into the TV and call it a night. No eye witness, no crime committed. That's how it goes here in the boonies." Adachi blurted out, interrupting your thoughts. <em>His way of thinking was quite flawed.</em> "T-That's a terrible way to look at things... especially as someone on the p-police force." You let out in a shaky voice, which took a lot out of you. Adachi tilted his head like a confused puppy; he made himself look innocent enough, but that concerningly large burn mark on the right side of his face pulled you back to reality. "Hahah, yeah. I can see why you'd think that. But that doesn't matter anymore! With this power, which you so happened to watch me receive, <em>you lucky girl,</em> I can finally have some fun in this boring town." The unhinged detective replied, before bringing his left hand to his waistline. "Well, it's been fun chatting with you, but I did say earlier that if this cut weren't gone by the time I removed my thumb from your mouth, your face would be pressed up against my chest. Cute. I like thinking about that. Hahaha... I stay true to my word, you know. Do <em>you?</em>"</p><p>You gritted your teeth as you replied. "What are you t-talking about...?! I never agreed to anything!"</p><p>"And you never disagreed, either."</p><p>Shit. He was right.</p><p>You never <em>actually</em> said no to his "proposal."</p><p>Your head dropped down as realization consumed you. A few tears began to painfully well up in your eyes, and you were well-aware of the small cries that were beginning to escape your throat. "Aw, stop pouting. It makes me wanna fill that mouth even more, just so I can stop the whining." Adachi spoke in a pitiful manner, smirking at the thought. You looked down to your pelvis; your skirt was not pulled up, and to be fair, none of your clothes were truly "tampered" with. But that was extremely short-lived, as the detective suddenly moved his right hand from his waistline to the small gap between your thighs. You let out a very audible groan as you squirmed under his alarmingly gentle touch. Why was he being so gentle all of a sudden? </p><p>"<em>You need to taste true fear...</em> I can give that to you, ya know. All you have to do is behave like the good girl you were earlier, and listen to what I say. Got it?" Adachi's voice sounded a lot more serious now, and you didn't like that at all. You had a feeling he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but you didn't nod your head. The detective's eyes narrowed on yours as he waited for any kind of response. But you gave him nothing.</p><p>"Well, I see that's how it's going to be. No worries, your answer didn't matter anyway." </p><p>Yeah, you expected that.</p><p>But what you <em>didn't</em> expect, was for Adachi to suddenly wrap his free hand around upper waist, pulling your chest into his. Adachi's heavy breathing was now much more apparent as you felt his chest rise and fall at a fast space. You hated how your lower abdomen reacted to this; butterflies were sent loose, causing you to clench your thighs slightly. Your chest ached a tad the longer it remained pressed up against his chest, but that wasn't a concern of yours at all right now- it was drowned out by your own heavy breathing.  "Huh... seems as though we're both nervous. I never expected a slut like you to be afraid of sex." Adachi spoke as he looked down into your eyes with a frown. You furrowed your brows and you looked down in embarrassment. "I... I've never done it before." </p><p>"Hm? What was that?" </p><p>"I-I said, I've never had sex before!" You repeated, anger and sadness in your voice as you looked back into Adachi's grey eyes. He took a few seconds to respond, before letting out a small chuckle, which didn't sound as crazy as the ones prior. "That means I'll be the one that gets to take that sweet, innocent virginity of yours. How do you feel about that, (y/n)? That I'll be the one taking it."</p><p>You didn't even take a second to think before you responded. "I feel absolutely disgusted."</p><p>Adachi let out another chuckle, before ending it with a faint grunt as his right hand flew to his face. "Shit! This burn hurts like a bitch...!" He sounded extremely aggravated again, and you couldn't help but subconsciously bury yourself deeper into his black blazer in fear. Your hands grabbed onto both sides, crumpling the thin material into your palms. Not even a second later, you felt a slight pressure emerge atop your head, and you could only guess what it was; Adachi had rested his chin atop your head, and snaked a hand around to the back of your neck, holding your head up against his chest by the palm of his hand. "I promise I'll make you feel good... you can forget about the interrogation. What happened already happened, and there's no unseeing such things. Like I said before- if you behave, I'll let you out of here in one piece. You'll be back at the Amagi Inn by morning, and you'll forget what you saw overtime. How does that sound, huh? Not bad for a clumsy talker such as myself...!" Adachi said softly, gently running his fingers through the hair at the back of your head. Adachi's words oddly comforted you in some twisted way... you felt as though your guard lowered ever so slightly, and you allowed your body to untense, dropping your shoulders.</p><p> "<em>Good... all you have to do... is trust me.</em>" </p><p>Adachi's voice sounded extremely unnerving and as though he had an ulterior motive, but regardless, you gently nodded your head up against his rising and falling chest. With that, you felt two hands grab your forearms, before turning you 90 degrees and pushing you up against the grey wall of the interrogation room. Your heart felt as though it sank as you realized your biggest mistake of the night; trusting Tohru Adachi. </p><p>You struggled and groaned as you tried to free yourself from Adachi's strong hold on your forearms- it was useless. "What's wrong? I thought you trusted me! Did it break that easily? <em>Am I not worthy of your trust?</em>" He exclaimed, a toothy grin making its way onto his face as he failed to hold back his sadistic smirk. "God, it hurts to smile... heh, that sure sucks though. Smiling is practically second-nature for me now, no matter the circumstance. Guess I'll just have to," Adachi grunted as he quickly pinned your arms up in the air, using his left hand to hold onto both of your wrists, while his other made its way into his dress pants, "push my way through the pain...!" And with that, the twisted detective undid his zipper, allowing his black boxers to become visible through the small slit between the two ends of his pants. </p><p>Your brows dropped as you realized what was happening. </p><p>You knew this was it. There were officially no more escape routes. You fucked up all your chances, and this is where it led you.</p><p>You hadn't even notice noticed the small coffee stain near the top of his white dress shirt, but you didn't get much time to look at it as Adachi threw his black blazer off, before beginning to unbutton the top half of his dress shirt. </p><p>"<em>What...</em> you like what you see?"</p><p>The way Adachi had said those words made your stomach churn. He was so obviously aroused by the situation, and that alone made you feel sick. What also made your stomach churn, was the fact that you had been caught staring at the man's chest for a little too long. "Nah, it's cool... <em>if you do as I say, maybe I'll let you leave a mark of your own on me. How does that sound... Ms. (l/n)?</em>"</p><p>You bit your bottom lip, desperate not to let a single sound escape- whether it be a curse, or... moan. Adachi watched as you tried so hard to restrain yourself from enjoying this, and he couldn't help but widen his smirk at that. "Your facial expression gave me the answer I wanted, so no need to try and make some stupid sentence with that flustered face. It may be cute, but I know you'll just end up saying something stupid that you'll regret later. All I need are nods and little noises from you to understand, okay?" </p><p>You opened your mouth to say something, but got caught in Adachi's twisted stare, and quickly retreated to a short and sweet nod. And with that, Adachi moved his right hand down your bare thigh, reaching under that black skirt of yours. A twistedly-satisfied chuckle left his mouth as three of his digits grazed across the your clothed-entrance. "Looks like I don't even need to warm you up... what a letdown." Adachi tilted his head to the side, his brows lowering as he spoke with a blank expression. "I'm so good with my hands, too." </p><p>You quickly bit your bottom lip once more, trying to contain any reaction built up inside you. Why was your body reacting this way? You weren't turned on or anything... right?</p><p>Adachi allowed his fingers to lay dormant against your underwear for a few more seconds, before retreating his hand back, and moving to his own underwear. There was a small stain where the tip of his dick would be, and sure enough, once Adachi pulled half of it out, it was impossible <em>not</em> to notice the precum leaking from his slit. "Ah, hahah... I must've gotten a little excited during our little ordeal just now. <em>Well, there's plenty more where that came from.</em>" You scrunched your nose as you watched Adachi's thumb slip over his wet slit, causing him to let out a clearly-restrained grunt, one of his eyes squeezing shut as he did so. </p><p>Adachi scooted a tad closer to you, the outer sides of your thighs now touching and he sat between on your legs on the ground, keeping your hands pinned up against the wall. You were starting to feel a slight burn in your forearms, but you tried your best to ignore it. <em>Although, you would probably forget about the feeling one way or another very shortly...</em> Adachi moved into your face, his messy hair brushing against your cheek. "<em>Lift your skirt up.</em>" He purred into your ear. Adachi dropped one of your arms, and you reluctantly pulled your short, black skirt up, before the arm was pinned up above you once again. "Good girl... I like seeing you do the work sometimes. Don't hesitate to do so more often."</p><p>You closed your eyes and took one final breath in, before you felt your underwear be lazily pushed to the side. A warm and hard sensation pushed its way inside you, making itself known as it stretched its way deeper, eventually making it as far as his length would allow him. "Wow... I'm impressed." Adachi moved his hand from his hardened cock to your chin, lifting it to meet his sadistic grin. "You took in the entirety of my length. <em>What a good little slut you are...</em> maybe I'll even give you some evidence to use against me as a reward once you leave here...!" </p><p>You couldn't even focus on what he was saying- all you could think of, was Adachi's length laying dormant inside of you, twitching a few times before his hand moved back down to his pelvis. "If you want me to stop, just holler at me. Heheh, you know I mean that in the literal sense." He said with a hum, before moving his lips back slightly, and giving you his first thrust. It was somewhat weak, and you felt every inch of his cock at once. His length pushed a little deeper with the second thrust, which sent a sharp pain into your lower back. You curled your fingers into the palms of your hands, desperately trying not to cry out in pain. Adachi grunted as he gave another thrust, his right hand digging into the side of your thigh for support- just like you were doing with your fingers and palms.</p><p>"F-Fuck..." The detective cursed under his breath as he pulled back a bit, readying himself for the next thrust. In a way, Adachi's grunt had sent a spark into your lower abdomen, and you couldn't help but clench your thighs together. "N-No... keep them open..." Adachi let out with a heavy breath, using his knees to pry them back open. You bashed your head back against the grey wall as it took everything you had to not be swept up by a current of moans, which continued to well up in your throat. Now that your thighs were pried back open, you didn't have anything to suppress the rapidly growing heat between your legs- you knew what was about to happen next.</p><p>The second Adachi weakly thrusted into you for the fourth time, you wrapped your legs around his back, pulling him closer towards your body and slightly deeper into you as you let out a breathy and uncontrolled moan. Your entire body shook uncontrollably for a few seconds, before you bit your lips into the side of his neck which had been exposed due to his blazer being removed. "Ow...! H-Hey, watch where you're leaving that thing...! I have work tomorrow, you know... but then again, I guess so do you. Heh... you're so reckless. <em>I love it.</em>" Adachi let out as he tilted his neck away slightly in surprise. You let all the built-up pain and anger out on that one spot on the side of his neck, just underneath his jawline. Once you pulled away, a string of saliva kept your lips and his neck connected for a few more seconds, before slowly falling apart. <em>God, you had never seen such a bruise before.</em> It was a dark shade of red, and almost looked as though it formed a sloppily-made heart. You knew tomorrow, that mark would be a dark shade of purple. It would be impossible to hide this, even with the most expensive concealer, that wouldn't do it any justice. Whether he liked it or not, Adachi was stuck with this hickey for the next week. </p><p>The sudden fire in you seemed to awaken something in Adachi; his nails dug deeper into the side of your left thigh, and his next thrust was a lot stronger than the previous. Instead of pulling back and waiting a few seconds for his next thrust in order to catch his breath and whatnot, he went in straight after, not giving the two of you a moment to catch your breath. Adachi continued this for a few more times, before his pace suddenly picked up, and the slapping of his pelvis against yours had become known. You had to admit, you were a little embarrassed by the sounds sex had to offer, but Adachi didn't seem to be judging any of it. He was so focused on his own thrusts and maintaining a steady pace, that his face was looking down at his own thighs the entire time- sweat was visibly dripping down his forehead, and his brows were furrowed as he tried his best to ride out his focus.</p><p>You had completely forgotten about the throbbing pain on your left thigh, before looking down at it and seeing blood dripping down the side. Adachi's nails had managed to draw blood, but you didn't think he even noticed it at this point. He was so damn focused on his own thrusts. Louder and breathier grunts were beginning to escape the detective's lips, his teeth beginning to show as he gritted them. Adachi pulled your thigh a bit higher up his back, and a few droplets of blood found their way onto the grey floor below. </p><p>The detective was quite lean, but he had some serious muscle in his arms. As you watched him raise your right thigh slightly closer towards him, you couldn't help but stare at his biceps. Through the now-sweat-stained dress shirt, his skin underneath was much more visible. He could truly do whatever he wanted to you with those muscles... no matter how much you would resist, they would always outpower you, and you weren't sure if that scared or excited you.</p><p>"Ah...!"</p><p>Adachi had hit your sweet spot.</p><p>You threw your lips back into the detective's neck, this time on his Adams apple. You bit down hard, causing the man to let out a holler of his own. You began to suck on his sensitive area in order to suppress more moans that were on the verge of escaping your throat. Suddenly, your muscles untensed throughout your entire body with a slight shake, and you allowed your head to fall back up against the wall. A few tears fell down Adachi's cheeks as he gave three final thrusts, each one getting weaker and weaker, until he finally dropped his head, and the heavy panting between the two of you had... stopped. </p><p>"<em>Ah... damn, that felt good.</em> So... how about it?" Adachi let out in a breathy voice, propping his head up to meet your eyes- the two of you had dormant tears in your eyes and tear-stained cheeks, which seemed to compliment you both. </p><p>Adachi carefully moved his left hand from your pinned wrists to his pelvis, where he then slowly removed himself from you, keeping his hand on his cock as his gaze remained on you. You hadn't even realized he was staring until you felt the slightest vibration in your thigh. You opened one eye, curious to what the sudden movement was from, before your gaze shifted down to the detective's lower half. "<em>What...</em> I have to finish off myself, you know... I didn't want to risk getting you pregnant." He spoke in a breathy tone, gliding his hand up and down his still-hardened length. It only took a few pumps before white liquids spurted out from his slit. Adachi threw his head back as a low hum escaped his lips, his hand remaining tight around the base of his cock. Without hesitation, you folded your body down towards his legs, allowing your lips to meet his member. </p><p>Adachi let out a surprised grunt as his head shot right back up.</p><p>"Huh...?!"</p><p>Without a second thought, you began to slowly trail your tongue along the top of his cock, taking in the white liquids that had released from him for the second time of the night. "H-Hey... you don't have to..." Adachi began, his expression reverting to its usual one which was seen by the public; the look of a considerate, worried detective. Although this time, it was genuine. "<em>...Good girl.</em>" Adachi hummed as a hand slowly found its way to the top of your head, patting you.</p><p>You continued this until all the saltiness was licked up from his cock, and with a few hard swallows, you pulled your body back up against the wall, allowing your eyes to close. Your own liquids resided under you, but you wouldn't become aware of them until <em>after</em> you stood up.</p><p>Adachi pulled you into his chest, and you allowed your body to go limp in his. "I hope I made you feel good like I promised, babe... and like I mentioned earlier- I'll give you a small piece of evidence to use against me in a potential upcoming case in Inaba...! Hahah, well then, let's get you cleaned up on and on your way back, okay?" </p><p>His voice was soft and genuine, and you could tell he was satisfied with how your interrogation went. </p><p>You were too.</p><p>Adachi gave you one last head pat. "Good (y/n). I'll see ya around then, (l/n)-san." And with that, Adachi brought the two of you to your feet. "Now, for that evidence..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curiosity Killed the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curiosity manages to get the better of (y/n), as she tries to break into Tohru Adachi's home, in hopes of finding some sort of evidence that relates to what his life is like <em>away</em> from the public eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one shot gets fairly brutal, so if you're easily disturbed, I recommend skipping! :,)</p><p>cabbage man do be out here being an absolute incel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>No answer.</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>"Figured," you muttered to yourself, before letting out a sigh and dropping to your knees; if no one was going to answer, then you would just have to welcome yourself in.</p><p>As your fingers clumsily played around with the hairpin which was beginning to penetrate the narrow door's lock, countless thoughts began to run through your head.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of person was Adachi-san like at home? Did he live alone? Have any pets? Was he really as clumsy and innocent when no one was looking?</em>
</p><p>Instead of getting lost in thought, you shifted your attention back towards the locked door in front of you--getting on your knees was a good idea, since you were able to play around with the lock a whole lot better--considering you were now at its height, and all.</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>You nearly surprised <em>yourself </em>when the lock suddenly clicked open, and you couldn't hold back the tiny grin which made its way onto your face. </p><p>Once inside, you made sure to quickly and quietly shut the door behind you; even though it was the middle of the night, you didn't want any of his neighbours spotting you, considering how many residents lived in this apartment complex.</p><p>As you respectfully removed your shoes and began to slowly make your way through the rookie detective's apartment, you couldn't help but stop in front of the long, hanging mirror on the pearl-white wall, which was placed directly across from the bathroom door to your right. Looking into the crystal clear glass, you couldn't help but think of yourself as a "criminal" in that exact moment; you <em>had </em>just broken into someone's home, after all.</p><p>Once you tore your face away from your mirrored self, you noticed that Adachi-san's apartment was actually quite empty--it consisted of a king-sized bed, a narrow closet which was only covered by a thin, white curtain, a chabudai, only one zabuton (it was safe to assume he rarely had people over, if at all) and a small TV which sat in the far corner of the room.</p><p>You furrowed your brows as you looked around the small room a few more times, in desperate search of <em>something </em>that could be connected to the detective's life away from the public eye. For some mysterious reason, Adachi-san had intrigued you the <em>second </em>the two of you shook hands in front of the gas station down in the shopping district. You had just recently moved to Yaso-Inaba by yourself, in hopes of a fresh start. The city life just wasn't for you, and it took you a few years to realize that. Tohru Adachi, the small town's beloved rookie detective, had made sure to introduce himself the second he saw a new face strolling down the shopping district; this simple action meant a lot to you, and you didn't forget that day <em>since. </em></p><p>"People oftentimes put on a mask to hide their true self in front of others," you mumbled to yourself, allowing your body to fall back onto the detective's neatly-made bed. "I give up." you groaned, dropping your arms to your sides as you let out a defeated sigh. <em>Sure, </em>maybe Adachi-san's home didn't hold any of the answers you were looking for, but you thought you'd at least come across <em>something. </em></p><p>The pure white, silky bedsheets felt so amazing against your body, and you couldn't help but close your eyes and bask in the relaxing moment. <em>Yes, this was wrong on many levels, but you were so comfortable in this bed, that nothing else mattered all of a sudden... </em>not even the continuous timer now going off in your purse, which you had left by the front door, could snap you out of this bliss.</p><p>
  <em>...Not even the sudden hand on your thigh.</em>
</p><p>As you threw your upper body up from the bed, your eyes widened as they met with the man's.</p><p>"(l/n)? What are <em>you </em>doing here?" </p><p>The innocent curiosity in his voice allowed for you to steady your frantic breathing.</p><p>"Adachi-san..." you let out softly, still staring straight into the detective's grey eyes. "I... I'm sorry. I really don't have an excuse as to why I'm here, s-so I'll get going, then--"</p><p>The hand on your thigh suddenly began to move up towards your pelvis, causing your body to weakly squirm. <em>It was a terrible day to wear a skirt.</em></p><p>"No, no, it's okay! I'd feel kinda shitty just kicking a cute girl like you out all of a sudden," Adachi closed his eyes as he let out an innocent chuckle. "That wouldn't be very gentleman-like, now, would it?"</p><p>Your mind took a few seconds to process what was going on, before you realized the hand on your upper thigh was just a gesture of "kindness."</p><p>
  <em>Kindness.</em>
</p><p>With a weak smile, you agreed to stay, and Adachi got up off his bed, leaving you to continue lying there.</p><p>"Well," the rookie detective called out from the small kitchen to your left. "Are you much of a drinker, (l/n)?"</p><p>You let out a nervous chuckle as you called back. "Oh, please. Just call me (y/n)." You heard what sounded like a fridge open and close, before the man replied back. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then, <em>(y/n).</em>"</p><p>After a few short seconds, Adachi returned with a can of beer in either hand. You smiled as you took one, and instantly cracked it open; the cool aluminum in your hand seemed to relax you even more than the detective's bed did, and you let out a soft sigh.</p><p>"So," instead of taking a seat beside you somewhere on the bed, the rookie detective made his way over to the small TV in the corner of the room, stopping in front of it. "I take it you know about the recent murders."</p><p>You nearly choked on your beer at those words--<em>what murders? </em>Did he mean the ones involving that reporter and high-school girl? Why would he bring that up out of the blue?</p><p>"I-I do... it's a little unsettling to think that there's a potential murderer here in Inaba, but all the conspiracy theories regarding the cases can't be more than mere myths. I just highly doubt there's a serial killer on the loose. You only read about that stuff in books or in movies."</p><p>Adachi placed his unopened beer down on the floor, continuing to face the TV. "Is that all?"</p><p>You furrowed your brows in confusion as to what the detective meant. "Yeah? That's it, I guess. I don't really like to think about such depressing things, but I guess it's natural, considering you're a police detective, and all; <em>I applaud you for being able to do that. </em>It must be hard... constantly thinking about such gruesome cases. And jeez, the way their bodies ended up? It's <em>extremely </em>nauseating."</p><p>Adachi let out what sounded like a resentful chuckle at your words, before finally turning around.</p><p>You found yourself crawling backwards on the bed as you looked the detective in the eyes; his lips had curved up into an unhinged grin, while his eyes had widened as well. A hint of madness had made its way into his usually soft eyes, and you suddenly felt your back brush against the bedframe. <em>Huh...? What...</em></p><p>"You're so pathetic," the detective began in a somewhat playful tone. He placed a hand on the bed as he made his way over to you, allowing for his fingers to slowly trail alongside him. "Are you so naïve, that you'd accept a complete stranger's invitation to stay over, even though he knew <em>full-well </em>that you broke into his home?"</p><p>The pit in your stomach that had made itself known ever since you crouched down to pick his lock, had suddenly grown in size.</p><p>Adachi's fingers had found its way to your thigh once again, only this time, they forcefully made their way up and onto the rim of your skirt. "Did you truly believe I had good intentions when I asked you to stay?" the man's brows suddenly dropped to a resting position, along with the curvature of his lips. "Would a man <em>really </em>pass up an opportunity like this? I mean, <em>come on," </em>the tone of Adachi's voice suddenly changed from its usual friendly and carefree one, to a cold and seductive one. <em>"You were practically begging for this to happen."</em></p><p>You didn't even bother to try and rebuttal his words--instead, you pushed yourself off of the bedframe, planning to make a mad dash for the door. What you <em>hadn't </em>expected, was for Adachi to whip a knife to your throat.</p><p>Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds, and you thought for <em>sure </em>you were a goner, until you felt Adachi's warm breath brush against your ear.</p><p>
  <em>"Move, and I'll cut your throat open."</em>
</p><p>You were afraid to even gulp at this point. The knife was so close, that it had actually drawn a bit of blood, and you couldn't stop the tears that began to stream down your reddened cheeks.</p><p>"Aw, come on," Adachi let out in a playful tone, moving his face away from your ear. "Are you really going to stand here and cry like a baby? You were the one who got yourself into this mess, after all... breaking into the culprit's home... <em>man, </em>a chick like you must <em>seriously </em>have a lot of nerve." the man brought his lips back to your ear. <em>"I kinda dig it."</em></p><p><em>You cringed your face at his words, but didn't dare try and escape his grasp; you knew it would prove a fatal mistake if you did. </em>The way Adachi was able to change his demeanor with the snap of a <em>finger, </em>made you think back to all the times he was extremely shy and polite towards you around town. <em>It was nothing like this.</em></p><p>Adachi forced you into the wall, clearly not caring if he ended up hurting you in the process or not. He let out a shaky breath against your ear as he began to undo his belt behind you; the clanking of metal made you feel <em>sick </em>to your stomach, knowing what would come next.</p><p>Your legs began to feel as though they would give out at any second, and you absolutely <em>hated </em>the thought of having to rely on this psycho to hold you up.</p><p>It didn't take long before you felt the detective's hands on the rim of your skirt once again, this time pulling it down to your knees. You suddenly felt Adachi's hardening member push against your ass; it felt as though it was already leaking precum.</p><p>With a slight voice crack, you turned your head to look the man in the eyes--barely able to see through the tears. <em>"Please don't..."</em></p><p>Adachi let out a few more shaky breaths as he avoided your eyes, moving his fingers around until he found your entrance. He began to rub your clit at a somewhat fast pace--just enough to push you over the edge. The heat that was pooling between your legs felt <em>so, so wrong, </em>but you knew that wasn't exactly your fault. The detective perched his chin on your shoulder, letting out soft moans into your ear so that he could elicit <em>some </em>kind of sound from you--he needed an ego boost, that's for sure. <em>He needed to know he was able to seduce you, considering how much you fought against it.</em></p><p>After a few more seconds of Adachi's lean fingers moving around under your folds, you let out a serious of short and breathy moans, and <em>that's </em>when he decided to show no mercy in regards to your orgasm--almost pushing his cock inside of you <em>immediately.</em></p><p>
  <em>It burned. It stung. It hurt like a <strong>bitch</strong></em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>The only thing you could thank Adachi for in this moment, was getting you wet before forcing himself into you, as opposed to just going in from the get-go (you still didn't want this, regardless).</p><p>You couldn't help yourself as you let out a raspy moan into the wall, feeling Adachi's warm and thick length fill your insides. </p><p>"<em>Man, </em>you're already so wet for me, huh? Makes sense, for a slut like you." the man purred into your ear as he thrusted into you.</p><p>"D-Don't... call me that...!" you cried out, trying desperately to withstand his brutal thrusts.</p><p>"What? Don't call you a 'slut'? (y/n), you practically offered your body to me." Adachi replied, moving his lips down a few inches to kiss your neck.</p><p>You squirmed at his intruding lips, but the man only strengthened the grip on your waist to hold you in place. "What... what do you mean... 'offered'...?" you let out weakly, unable to suppress yet another moan.</p><p>Adachi chuckled against your neck. "You were sprawled out on my bed when I got home. If that isn't the sign of a chick <em>begging </em>to be fucked, then hell, <em>you're as low as they get.</em>" The detective thrusted into you with even more force this time, eliciting another raspy moan from your throat.</p><p>"F-Fuck..." you clenched your teeth, trying <em>so </em>desperately to fight the heat between your legs.</p><p><em>You had to get out of here before this escalated even more than it already had. </em>As the detective continued to assault your neck with kisses and relax into you, you figured now would be your only chance to catch him off-guard and escape.</p><p>So... </p><p>Counting to three in your head, you threw your head back, bashing it against Adachi's smug face.</p><p>The man let out an agitated groan as he threw his hands to his nose in pain, stumbling backward a few steps. <em>This was your chance. </em>You practically leaped for the door--your eyes brimming with hope.</p><p>As your hand latched onto the handle, your thigh felt as though it was on <em>fire.</em></p><p>And then, you collapsed to the floor.</p><p>You cried out in pain as you frantically moved your hands to the side of your left thigh, holding it as though it would disappear if you let go.</p><p>"Oh my, it looks like I've made quite a mess," Adachi started, crouching down in front of you. Blood began to spill through the cracks of your shaking fingers as you pressed your hands against the side of your thigh. <em>That bastard had cut you for trying to escape--he wasn't bluffing earlier. </em>That thought sent a cold chill down your spine.</p><p>Because of your crying, your mind hadn't even processed the man climbing on top of you. As you moved your head to face him, the detective who was now straddling you, brought that same (now bloodied) knife to your chin, lifting it up a tad. <em>"I didn't think a whore such as yourself was capable of pulling that cute little stunt back there, but </em>alas,<em> here we are," </em>Adachi began, looking down at you with a sadistic smirk.</p><p>You knew better than to put up a struggle at this point, so instead, you stayed as stiff as a board beneath the man. </p><p>Adachi let out a disgusting laugh.<em> "That's a good girl..."</em></p><p>As much as you hated this man praising you, it did manage to make you feel a bit better.</p><p>You didn't even try and fight back as Adachi forced your left hand down beside your head, allowing you to keep the other on your bloodied thigh. You suddenly felt something cold gently press against your clit, and although it felt somewhat <em>good, </em>you let out a terrified shriek at what the object actually was.</p><p>"A-Adachi...! <em>Please, stop!</em>" your eyes had filled with tears once again, but the man didn't show any signs of stopping. "What? <em>You scared of a little blood?</em>" Adachi teased, narrowing his crazed eyes on you. You subtly spread your legs a tad, desperately trying to distance yourself from the knife. "Please... you don't have to do this... please stop... I don't want this...!" you cried out, throwing your head back as you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip, drawing blood of your own accord.</p><p><em>"Okay, okay," </em>Adachi began, throwing his hands up as though he had just been caught by the police; the knife was also removed from your clit, and without drawing any blood, at that. Your face had untensed, along with every other muscle in your body (which definitely wasn't a good thing). With a small grunt, Adachi pushed his way back inside you, letting out a moan of his own. <em>"Ah, that's good... you're a good little slut, aren't ya?"</em></p><p><em>This was better than having your clit sliced into, </em>yet hearing those degrading words only added to the pit in your stomach. You knew there was nothing you could do anymore <em>but </em>embrace it.</p><p>You let out more cries of pain and pleasure as Adachi thrusted into you each time--your moans only growing in volume. Adachi suddenly brought a hand to his neck, sloppily removing his crimson tie. What you hadn't expected, was for the man to shove the thin material into your mouth.</p><p><em>"Shut the hell up, or else my neighbours will hear, you stupid bitch...!"</em> he let out through clenched teeth, being aware of his <em>own</em> volume. You cried into the makeshift gag as you threw your head back, unsure of how to cope with the painful thrusting now.</p><p>All Adachi did, was curse under his breath as he continued to ruthlessly pound into your tight pussy, eliciting some lewd sounds from it, which seemed to widen his sadistic grin.</p><p>
  <em>The continuous thrusting was beginning to feel normal. The tears that once streamed down your cheeks, had now dried. Even your thigh had suddenly stopped aching, though blood continued to spill out. You felt sort of dizzy...</em>
</p><p>"Ada... chi..." you weakly let out through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>The detective quirked a brow as his ugly grin widened. "<em>Yeah?" </em>His one hand was still forcing your wrist down against the hardwood floor, while his other was around your neck.</p><p>
  <em>Oh... so that's why you could hardly breathe.</em>
</p><p>Adachi seemed to thrust into you a few more times, before you suddenly lost feeling over 90% of your body. Your vision had begun to blur, and the only thing left that was "functioning" properly, was your hearing.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! Open those pretty little eyes of yours, will ya?"</em>
</p><p>You winced in pain as you felt something sharp sink into your <em>other</em> thigh, this time closer to the inner part, where it was a <em>lot </em>more sensitive; this wasn't like last time. The knife had actually <em>penetrated </em>your skin, and you couldn't help but cry out like a baby into the crimson tie.</p><p>"I told you to open your eyes, didn't I? <em>God, </em>I should just throw you in already," Adachi let out in a cold voice, slowly removing the knife from your thigh. "I've had my fun. You got boring real quick, you know. As much as I love tight pussies like yours, the second you stopped putting up a fight, it really was no fun for me anymore. Heh, <em>you're too easy.</em>"</p><p>You felt somewhat at ease as the the detective's hands carefully slid underneath your neck and bloodied legs, picking you up off the hardwood floor. You definitely looked like a complete wreck; hickeys covered your neck, new and dry blood covered your legs, your pussy was certainly dripping milky liquids from both parties, and your hair was an absolute mess. <em>Yet, </em>you still felt at peace; the thrusting had stopped, and you were finally off of the cold floor.</p><p>Your lips curved up into a weak smile as you allowed your head to drop back against Adachi's chest; you hadn't realized it at the time, but he never actually removed any clothing--only used his tie on you as a makeshift gag, and pulled his pants down to fuck you. <em>Hell, </em>his belt was still on, just undone.</p><p>The man stopped in front of the small TV, before he crouched down to the blank screen's height.</p><p>Adachi carefully removed his tie from your now-dry mouth, causing you to let out a few weak coughs. Some blood seemed to have stained the tie. "I know you wanted to learn more about me, (l/n)," the man began in a calm voice, still holding you in his arms like a bride. <em>His chest felt warm, even through his white dress shirt. </em>"It's a shame you just <em>had </em>to go and serve yourself on a silver platter for me."</p><p>A few more weak coughs escaped your throat as you continued to rest your head against the detective's rising and falling chest. <em>"What... are you going to do with me...?"</em></p><p>The detective smiled down at you in his arms; this smile wasn't like the sadistic one he had been showing you all night. <em>No, </em>this was how he usually smiled around people. <em>You missed this smile. It looked good on him. It suit him better. It... put you at ease.</em></p><p>"Goodnight, (l/n). I promise," Adachi suddenly pushed you against the blank TV screen, which could just <em>barely </em>fit a person against it. "This town will benefit from the next murder case. Heh, it'll definitely help those damn brats solve the case."</p><p>And with that, you felt your body being pushed <em>inside </em>the TV--the last thing you saw, was Adachi-san's innocently-smiling face, and the last thing you <em>felt, </em>was a peaceful falling sensation.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing hurt anymore.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Slight Roadblock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On her way home through the dim-lit streets of the shopping district, (y/n) finds herself pulled into an alleyway, by none other than Tohru Adachi. His intentions become quite obvious, and (y/n) fails to escape the rookie detective's forceful grasp. <em>He's going to get what he wants.</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dude, I fucking wrote this on a whim. I just needed to get this shit OUT of my system :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shopping district was dead silent at night--not even the bars were open this late.</p><p>As you ran past the dark and empty stores, you couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved by the fact that you were nearly to the main road. <em>Look! There's the gas station! </em><em>Only a few more steps, and--</em></p><p>"Where do you think you're headed at this hour, missy?"</p><p>You felt as though your heart <em>sunk </em>into your stomach as you heard those words. <em>Your worst fear had just become reality; being stopped by someone late at night.</em></p><p>Before you could even respond to the somewhat familiar voice, a hand snaked around your waist, pulling you backwards and against something <em>warm. </em></p><p>"Ah," the voice began in a softer tone--almost like a whisper. "So you go to Yasogami High, huh?"</p><p>You started a light struggle against the man's grasp, but that only caused him to hold your waist tighter against his pelvis; he had managed to pull you into a small alleyway between the gas station and the next store over, leaning himself up against the brick wall while holding you against his lean figure. Because of this, you could barely see a damn thing. <em>But, </em>luckily for you, <em>you didn't </em>have <em>to see a damn thing to know who had pulled you into the alleyway.</em></p><p><em>"Aren't you going to struggle more?" </em>the voice let out in a sensual manner--his warm breath brushing right up against your ear.</p><p>You grit your teeth as you narrowed your eyes on the pavement below you. <em>"Adachi-san."</em></p><p>The small town's beloved rookie detective--Tohru Adachi. You should've known from the get-go, considering his unique tone of voice. <em>You'd be lying if you said you didn't used to find it somewhat cute, until, well... now. </em>"What the hell do you want with me?" you shot out in an aggressive manner, quickly losing your patience. <em>You just wanted to be in the comfort of your own home already, and had absolutely </em>zero <em>patience right now.</em></p><p>The police detective let out a sickening chuckle into your ear, allowing his mouth to linger a little <em>too</em> long. <em>"What do I want with you? </em>Heh, getting straight to the point, are we?"</p><p>You wanted to punch this man <em>so </em>bad right now.</p><p>"Yeah," you began. "What <em>do </em>you want with me, Adachi-san? It's late, and I have somewhere to be, you know. So, if you could please let go--"</p><p>The rookie detective brought his free hand to your neck, squeezing lightly--just enough so that you could barely breathe. Not having to move back into your ear, he purred into it as he replied. <em>"I think you know exactly what I want."</em></p><p>You cringed your face as you felt something twitch against your ass a few times. "No," you started as your voice now became more desperate, and you suddenly found it harder to breathe--and not because of the slight chokehold Adachi had you in. "I-I don't want this. <em>Please, </em>just let me go--"</p><p>Adachi gave a light thrust against your ass, allowing for you to feel his hardening member beneath his pants. "You think I'm going to let you go now? (y/n), you've got me hard," he purred into your ear, now moving his hand from your waist, to between your thighs; his grip had managed to tighten even <em>more, </em>not to mention, his hand was teasingly pushing up against your pussy, which, <em>shamefully, </em>felt kind of good. <em>"Once a chick gets me going, it's seriously impossible to stop myself, you know?"</em></p><p>Your breathing had increased <em>significantly </em>in speed, and you could feel your body beginning to shake under his touch. "But... but I didn't do anything!" you whimpered, frowning as you tried to turn your head to look at Adachi.</p><p>
  <em>Another light thrust.</em>
</p><p>"Yes, you did. I mean, <em>come on,</em>" he began, pushing his hand up deeper between your shaking thighs. "Wearing that tight little skirt around me? <em>Man, </em>you must really be that desperate, huh?!"</p><p>The innocence that still remained in his voice made you <em>sick </em>to your stomach. How could someone say such things--<em>to a high-school student, no less?</em></p><p>"It's my school uniform..." you weakly let out, unsure of what else to say in regards to his remark.</p><p>Adachi let out another sickening chuckle, before bringing the hand that was weakly gripping your neck (well, weak in <em>his </em>terms), to the rim of your skirt. You let out a whimper as you felt the detective's warm fingers push their way into your skirt and panties, burying themselves beneath your folds. <em>You were disgusted in yourself when you let out a small moan at this. </em>Adachi began to rub you at an agonizingly slow pace, and you felt your thighs clench together as a means to contain the heat that was pooling between your legs.</p><p>"A-Adachi-san," you let out with a quick breath, dropping your head as you began to pant. The detective perched his chin on your shoulder as he continued to rub you at a leisurely pace. <em>"Mmm?" </em>he replied, pushing his other hand deeper against your clothed pussy from below, while his one hand continued rubbing you from inside.</p><p>You already felt as though you could orgasm right then and there. <em>Sure, </em>you didn't <em>want </em>to, but you couldn't suppress the pleasure forever. <em>Especially with Adachi's constant moans in your ear.</em></p><p>The detective's hardening member continuously thrusting against your ass felt so <em>wrongfully </em>good, and you found your hips acting on their own as they began to move with Adachi's rhythm.</p><p><em>"You like this, you dirty whore?" </em>he whispered into your ear, taking you by slight surprise when he then proceeded to bite down on your lobe afterward. </p><p>Your teeth had found themselves sinking into your bottom lip as you tried so desperately to endure the pleasure and suppress your moans, but all failed once Adachi used his knee to force open your legs, before he then moved his middle and pointer finger to your clit.</p><p>A sharp cry escaped your throat as you shook against the man--gritting your teeth as you desperately waited for him to touch you there.</p><p><em>"Heh, be a good little kitty and beg for me to let you cum, alright?"</em> Adachi purred against your neck, before sinking his teeth into that same spot for a few seconds. You winced at the sharp pain against the side of your neck, and tried so <em>desperately </em>to close your legs once again--but Adachi only forced them right back open with his knees, the second they even moved so much as an <em>inch.</em></p><p><em>"I said, beg for it," </em>the man removed his teeth from the side of your neck, licking the fresh blood off of his lips before he pressed them back against your soft skin, this time, to leave a hickey. </p><p>
  <em>You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't take it anymore.</em>
</p><p>"F-Fuck! Please, Adachi-san--please let me cum!" you cried out, instantly regretting your own words.</p><p>The man let out a chuckle at this. <em>"Alright, alright. Since you asked so </em>nicely--"</p><p>The second Adachi removed his lips from your neck, you turned your head ninety degrees to face him, before grabbing onto his crimson tie and pulling him in for a passionate kiss; his lips tasted like a combination of mint and alcohol. <em>In other words, they tasted good.</em> The kiss lasted a good ten seconds, before the detective pulled back and let out a grunt; he was surprised, to say the least.</p><p><em>"Hold on, I wanna try a little something,"</em> he let out in a breathy voice, before moving the hand between your thighs to his hip.<em> After all, his knee was still prying them open anyways, so there was no need for his hand to be there anymore. </em>Adachi suddenly slid that same hand to the rim of your skirt, before tugging it down to your knees and forcing something cold and hard against your opening. You winced at the foreign sensation, and almost fully lost your breath when you looked down to see what it was.</p><p>"Hey, now," Adachi began into your ear, utterly failing to calm you down as he slowly pushed the object deeper against your wet pussy. "I'm a cop, <em>you know. </em>I know how to handle a <em>gun.</em>"</p><p>You seemed to hold your breath as the detective began sliding the silver gun back and forth against your clit, all-while continuing to hold your legs open with his knee. The hand that wasn't holding the gun, had now found its way to one of your breasts; Adachi had snaked his warm hand under your white dress shirt and bra, massaging your hard bud between his pointer and middle finger, all-while filling his hand with your breast.</p><p>
  <em>You were so close. You could tell. Just a few more strokes of the... gun, and--</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Click.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Your heart practically stopped as you heard that sound. In a panic, you dropped your head down to look between your thighs, before you heard Adachi's playful voice in your ear once again. <em>"What's with that dreadful look in your eyes? All I did, was take the gun off 'a safety. No biggie!"</em></p><p>You clenched your teeth together as you tried to move as little as possible--though, stopping your shaking legs would prove difficult.</p><p><em>"Relax," </em>Adachi continued, picking up the pace of the gun's rubbing against your clit. <em>"I don't intend on killing anyone tonight. </em>Besides, <em>who would be the one responsible to clean all that blood up? </em>Heh," the detective suddenly began sliding the gun ruthlessly fast against your soaking wet clit, which made the silver object move a lot easier than it usually would have; you couldn't stop yourself from letting out a series of pathetic moans as you basked in the shameful pleasure. The lewd sounds the gun was eliciting from your pussy managed to push Adachi over the edge as well, which led to the sound of a belt buckle coming undone, along with a zipper.</p><p>You were so caught up in your own orgasm, that you hadn't even realized that the detective had forced his cock between your thighs, thrusting in and out between the warm, small gap; the liquids that had trickled down your leg from your pussy had made for excellent lube. </p><p><em>"S-Shit, this feels just like the real thing," </em>Adachi buried his face into the nook of your neck as he let out a few soft moans. <em>"If I had brought protection, that sweet little pussy of yours would've been destroyed by now."</em></p><p>The detective's warm cock sliding between your soaked thighs and constant moaning into your neck, elicited one more moan from your throat, before you finally felt your legs give out.</p><p>Your frail body began to fall to the pavement below, but Adachi's fast reflexes allowed for him to catch you mid-fall. With a weak chuckle, the man pulled your frontside against his chest with one hand, being careful to place the pistol back in its holster with his other; your juices had certainly painted his gun, but he didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"You must be really worn out, now, huh? <em>Heh, </em>you sure managed to give me what I wanted, so for that, I'll walk ya home." Adachi spoke in his usual friendly tone, before placing a soft kiss on your forehead. You allowed your weak body to rely on his own for support, and didn't flinch a single muscle when the detective swooped you up and into his arms like a bride. <em>"Good girl... I knew a chick like you would come around eventually." </em>One more sickening laugh. <em>"Who knew high-school girls could be so much fun?" </em> he let out with a perverted grin, before walking out of the dark alley and into the dim-lit streets of the shopping district.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking place from Adachi's perspective, (y/n) makes the mistake of coming to confront the true culprit <em>alone</em>.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woah. okay.<br/>I decided to write a one shot from Adachi's perspective, and DAMN, that was fun to write.<br/>This was written over the course of a few days, as I was feeling EXTREMELY angsty, and needed a way to get all these pent-up feelings out ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slapped my bloodied hand against the high-schooler's cheek, which sent that pretty little face of hers <em>right </em>back into the floor.</p>
<p><em>"Worthless," </em>another slap, this time to the opposite cheek. <em>"Fucking,"</em> ooh, that one was a little too close to her nose!<em> "Bitch!"</em></p>
<p>My dominant leg was bent so that my knee was pushing down against the girl's chest, while my other was pushed down against the wooden floor beside her waist. The high-schooler, who was forced beneath me, let out a series of weak coughs the <em>second </em>I stopped my slaps (I'd be lying if I said my <em>own </em>hands didn't burn a bit, after all that); she was surely going to taste her own blood any second now. <em>Heh</em>. But <em>wow,</em> did she look hot with blood dripping down her nose and onto those irresistible lips of hers. <em>Well, now certainly isn't the time to be thinking like that. </em>Quickly composing myself, I continued. "Well," a short and deranged laugh following after. "<em>Now </em>do you see why you shouldn't fight back when an officer of the law lays his hands on you, <em>(y/n)?</em>"</p>
<p>Through (y/n)'s half-lidded eyes, I could see that annoying glimmer of hope all those high-schoolers on the so-called "Investigation Team" had. <em>It makes my blood boil. </em>I subconsciously sunk my teeth into my bottom lip. <em>Those damn brats need to know what it's like to experience a little taste of <strong>true fear</strong>. All of them--</em></p>
<p>"Why..." the pathetic girl began, seeming as though she were holding back another bloodied cough, "are you doing this...?"</p>
<p><em>Why was I doing this? </em>Pfft,<em> what an ignorant question! Why else would I be on top of this bitch, if not for wanting her body?</em></p>
<p>Resisting the urge to flat-out say that I was after her sex, I decided to play along with her a <em>little</em> longer; my right hand snaked down her hips, playfully tugging at the rim of her slutty little high-school skirt. "You know," I made sure to sound as playful as possible, just to see what kind of expression I could elicit from the girl. "You should be thankful I even <em>want </em>to touch this slutty body of yours. Isn't it blatantly obvious that a guy like <em>me</em> could do <em>much </em>better than some high-school chick? Heh, you really <em>are</em> ignorant." </p>
<p>(y/n)'s eyes began to slowly wander past my own face, and around the room in which I had been staying in for the past couple of days; the small room consisted of multiple windows that displayed the eye-aching yellow fog of the TV world. There was a single bed pushed against the wall in the far corner of the room, a noose hanging from the ceiling, and ripped posters were hung up all over the joint. <em>It felt like home to me, but damn, i</em><em>f it weren't for those brats back at the hospital, I wouldn't have had to jump so carelessly into the TV like that. </em>The weakened girl's eyes suddenly began to shut--it was clear she was losing consciousness, and <em>fast. </em></p>
<p>I rolled my eyes as I slowly lifted myself from (y/n)'s torso, burying a hand into her now-ruffled, white dress shirt. <em>God, </em>it was so easy lifting her small frame from the floor; it almost wasn't fun anymore!</p>
<p>The bitch just stood there like a lost puppy, and it took me grabbing her waist and throwing her down onto the single bed below, for her to <em>somewhat</em> come to her senses; she let out another weak cough, a few droplets of blood staining her ruffled school shirt. </p>
<p><em>"Adachi-san." </em>she let out, her voice cold and demanding. </p>
<p>I couldn't stop the smirk that tugged at my lips as I heard my name so <em>disgustingly </em>roll off her tongue. </p>
<p>"That's me!" I replied in a cocky voice, trying my best to sound like the detective she once knew and adored. <em>Messing with this slut suuure was fun. </em>(y/n)'s shaking body atop the neat bed only deepened that hunger to devour her right then and there. <em>Sadly, </em>I would have to wait--wait until I got the answers I was looking for, regarding her little "group's" knowledge of this world.</p>
<p>(y/n)'s eyes only narrowed further as they looked up at me; I was a good few feet away from the bed, but that was going to change soon. <em>Once that brat provided me with the information I needed, her innocence was going to be mine for the taking.</em></p>
<p>"I thought--" another pathetic cough. <em>Go on, then; I'm losing my patience. </em>"I thought you wanted to help us... help Dojima-san... Nanako... this town...!" (y/n) practically cried out at me. <em>Man, </em>was this bitch pathetic! Even after everything, did she still <em>seriously</em> believe that I wanted to <em>help </em>this good-for-nothing town? <em>I could almost <strong>pity </strong>her, but that would almost definitely make me throw up.</em></p>
<p>With another short, unhinged laugh, I carelessly swung out the gun that was tucked neatly in its holster beside my waist, twirling it around in my hand a few times as I watched (y/n)'s expression go from "Ms. Leader is going to save the day," to "Oh, god, please, Adachi-san, don't kill me!" <em>Heheh.</em> <em>Sluts like these can be read like a goddamn book. </em>I took a few steps closer to the girl, my knees now making contact with the soft mattress which lay below me; another sickening smirk tugged at my lips.</p>
<p>"<em>Aw, </em>you thought I was going to try my best and save this town? You poor kids must be <em>so</em> shaken up after all the recent murders and kidnappings!" I let out, frowning as I looked down at (y/n) with fake sympathy; this only caused her eyes to widen even more. <em>Cute. </em>"But, you know," I continued, dropping the whole "nice guy" act. <em>"I'll always be there for you--to comfort you--to hold you," </em>catching her off guard, I threw my body down onto her own, this time straddling her; it sure felt a whole lot better to have my dick against her pelvis, as opposed to her stomach. My left hand, which held my revolver, quickly made its way to her temple, while my other brushed against her reddened cheek, pulling her forehead against my own as I whispered, <em>"Are you going to be a good girl this time, or are you just gonna bite me again?" </em></p>
<p>I tilted my neck to the side as I presented the large bite mark in which (y/n) had left on my lower neck prior--let's just say, they were the events that led up to me slapping that pretty little face of hers... <em>come on! </em>The bitch needed to be punished, is all.</p>
<p>I could feel fresh blood still trickling out of the wound on my neck, and watching (y/n)'s eyes widen in realization that <em>she </em>had done that to me, only added to my growing erection.</p>
<p>"I... I'm sorry," she began in a sheepish tone, clearly trying to look anywhere <em>but </em>into my eyes; I pushed the gun deeper against her temple, playfully sliding my index finger along the trigger a few times.</p>
<p>"Tch," I clicked my tongue as I cringed my face at the high-schooler beneath me. <em>After all that "leader talk" earlier, she couldn't even look me in the eyes now?! </em>My cheeks felt as though they were on fire, and my eyes filled with rage as I lifted the hand that was on her cheek into the air, which caused the girl to jump a tad; it was obvious she was afraid of being hit again.</p>
<p>"You're all the same," I began, gritting my teeth as I shoved my hand against (y/n)'s throat, eliciting a breathy gasp from the girl. "All you sluts do, is nag and complain, and when you <em>think</em> you have the upper hand, you act all high and mighty--but the <em>second </em>a man puts you in your place, you cry and act all surprised! <em>Gah, </em>it's so goddamn annoying!"</p>
<p>My bloodied fingers tightened around her throat. It felt great feeling the bitch squirm and kick at the air while underneath me. <em>Serves her right. </em>"Heh, do you really wanna waste your strength like that? I mean, <em>hey, </em>I'm not stopping you or anything! I just thought that <em>maybe </em>it isn't the smartest idea, but... then again, you're just some stupid whore, anyways." I let out, unable to contain the sickening grin that had found its way onto my face.</p>
<p>"You kids really thought you could catch me, huh? <em>Man, </em>even Dojima-san looked as though he were getting a little suspicious himself, once your little team showed up behind you!" I spoke with a deep chuckle, loosening my grip around (y/n)'s throat, as I didn't want to kill her just yet. <em>Fucking a corpse wasn't exactly my thing, you know? </em></p>
<p>"My... friends..." (y/n) began in a breathy voice--barely audible. <em>I'm surprised she could even speak anymore! </em>Bravo. "They... will watch you burn... you son of a bitch--"</p>
<p>My hand flew straight to her cheek, before she could even finish that dumb sentence of hers. I couldn't stop myself from sinking my teeth into my bottom lip once again; thinking about those damn brats and their so-called "bonds" really pissed me off.</p>
<p><em>"Your 'friends' won't be able to do shit!"</em> I yelled, nearly straining my voice in the process. I was so goddamn pissed off at the fact that this bitch believed that the power of her "bonds" could take me down, that I completely lost control of my composure. "<em>There's a new world coming... and what it really doesn't need, is stupid whores like you!</em> ...Or your friends, for that matter," I threw my head back as I let out a deranged laugh, running my fingers through my unkempt hair. "<em>Heh,</em> what the hell... you brats are so ignorant--<em>I'm almost jealous."</em></p>
<p>(y/n) let out a few whimpers as she continued to struggle beneath me, clearly fearing for her own safety--but that didn't matter anymore--<em>I got the answer I was looking for, and </em>man, <em>was it a disappointing one. </em></p>
<p>I didn't even give the bitch a second to comprehend what was going on, before I tore open that tight little dress shirt of hers, revealing her chest; she was wearing an apricot-colored bra, which blended with her skin nicely. I couldn't help myself as I found my tongue glide across my bottom lip in anticipation.</p>
<p>"You know," I began, finally finding my composure. "If it weren't for your coming here to try and <em>'change my mind about all this,'</em> then maybe, just <em>maybe, </em>you wouldn't be in this," I couldn't help myself as I removed the revolver from (y/n)'s temple, slowly lifting her short, little skirt with my other hand, pressing the cold-hard object to her clothed-slit, "<em>sticky situation."</em></p>
<p>...Yeah, I'm gonna say my joke fell flat there.</p>
<p>Quickly moving past my statement, I pushed the revolver deeper against (y/n)'s pussy, eliciting a few short and sweet moans from her lips. <em>Was this bitch really into something as fucked up as this? </em>Seriously,<em> who knew Inaba was home to this many slutty freaks! </em>I licked my lips as I pressed my forehead against hers, lowering my voice. <em>"You know there's no way out of this one, right?" </em>My eyes had narrowed on her own, taking in the sweet look of fear that I had instilled upon her.</p>
<p>”Please... don’t do this... I know you’re a good g-guy, Adachi-san,” (y/n) sounded so desperate—I wasn’t sure if I found it <em>cute</em> or <em>pathetic</em>. </p>
<p>I let out a soft sigh, before smacking my lips against her own, not showing any signs of restraint as I did so. <em>A "good guy"? Shit, what kind of delusional bitch had I wound up with? </em>My tongue pushed right past her own, taking complete control of even her own <em>mouth!</em></p>
<p>(y/n) let out a few muffled moans, but that was to be expected. <em>Besides, </em>what fun would it be if there wasn't a <em>little </em>struggle?</p>
<p>My thumb quickly slid beneath the bitch's underwear. <em>Black panties, huh? </em>I quirked a brow at the lewd sight, before my smirk widened once again. <em>Ah, found it. </em>Her clit was easy to find, to my luck, and I teased her by briefly brushing my digit over it. </p>
<p>"F-Fuck--Adachi-san, please... please stop this... I came here t-to try and change your mind about all this... nothing else was on my mind--"</p>
<p>
  <em>Argh, this bitch was so annoying! "Change my mind"?! What was this stupid slut on about, now?!</em>
</p>
<p>Just barely composing myself and being careful not to let anything <em>unnecessary </em>slip, I brushed my thumb against her clit once more, eliciting another sweet moan from the high-schooler. <em>"Are you sure about that?" </em>My voice was low yet playful, and I couldn't help but revel in my success at flustering the slut.</p>
<p>(y/n) was clearly trying her absolute <em>best </em>to restrain herself, but the poor bitch was too absorbed in her own pleasure to succeed at that.</p>
<p>A short and maniacal chuckle left my lips as I began rubbing my thumb around her clit, now in a somewhat constant motion, as opposed to just teasingly <em>brushing </em>over it. <em>Man, did high school girls these days get wet </em>that <em>easily? </em>I let out a soft hum at that thought, before deciding to continue teasing her. "You know, if you hadn't come here alone, I can guarantee your ass, this wouldn't have happened! <em>Heh, </em>as the leader, you just <em>had </em>to take matters into your own hands, right? After all, that <em>is </em>what a leader is supposed to do, isn't it?"</p>
<p><em>Playing with this bitch was going to be a lot more fun than I had originally anticipated, when she first stepped foot into this room </em>alone.</p>
<p>(y/n) began kicking at the air again, and that's when I <em>knew </em>she was losing her composure (and I gotta admit, this bitch sure was good at maintaining her composure); pushing my body off her (as much as I didn't want to), I lowered my face to her shaking thighs, before prying them open with my free hand, while the other continued to work at her clit. With a light chuckle, I positioned my arm between her thighs, so that she wouldn't be able to close them while I tongue-fucked her. </p>
<p>"Adachi-san, <em>please </em>don't do this. You know y-your entire image would be ruined once people found out that you--"</p>
<p>
  <em>Tch. This bitch was more annoying that I thought. </em>
</p>
<p>With another light chuckle, I lifted my head from between her--<em>damn, </em>extremely warm--soft thighs, shooting the girl a mischievous grin. "<em>That I what? </em>Hm?" I playfully raised a brow at her implication, before feeling a nasty smirk tug at my lips. "Oh! You meant that you were going to go to the police after this! Hah, silly me; I can be so clumsy sometimes..." I shot out, clearly startling the girl a tad. I slowed my thumb's movements down, making sure that (y/n) would shamefully begin to miss my digit against her clit. <em>What a little slut; if it were anyone else, I'm sure they would have pitied her in this moment. </em>"Heheh, you <em>seriously </em>thought I'd be letting you leave after all this? <em>(y/n), (y/n), (y/n)...</em>" I seriously thought this chick had at least <em>some </em>common sense up in that slutty little brain of hers.</p>
<p>The girl's eyes widened at the sudden realization I had just made <em>oh </em>so obvious for her.</p>
<p>"Y-You don't mean--"</p>
<p><em>Now </em>this <em>was why I did what I did. It was moments like these, in which I <strong>craved</strong>.</em></p>
<p>"Yep! That's exactly what I mean!" I interrupted, making my voice all sweet and innocent-sounding. </p>
<p>(y/n) had a look of pure fear on her face, and <em>god, </em>did it make me hard--<em>well,</em> harder than I already was. Heheh.</p>
<p>"Think about it like this:" I began, using my teeth to tug her black panties down a few inches. "At least your final moments will be spent in pure bliss;<em> I'm going to make you feel so good, babe... you'll practically be begging for more, once I'm done with you.</em>"</p>
<p>With that, I let out a soft moan against her pussy, before using the thumb that was once rubbing her clit, to now spread her folds and allow entry for my impatient tongue.</p>
<p>The high-schooler tried <em>so </em>desperately to clench her thighs together, it was almost hilarious! Thanks to my arm keeping them open, the bitch failed <em>miserably </em>at doing so.</p>
<p>"Mmm," I groaned, basking in the feeling of small hands tugging at my hair. "Someone's getting a little impatient, yeah?"</p>
<p>It was only <em>natural </em>the slut would need something to hold onto while I completely <em>destroyed </em>her pussy.</p>
<p>(y/n) whimpered as my tongue brushed against her clit, providing her with temporary warmth <em>down there. </em>"Ah, must've hit a good spot," I mumbled to myself, spreading her folds again, as I had lazily allowed them to close somewhat, once my tongue had pushed inside.</p>
<p>The bitch began to squirm once I did this, and she began letting out curses no <em>high-schooler </em>should be saying! <em>What a naughty little slut, you are. </em></p>
<p>A smirked against her pussy, as I thought of a way to "spice things up a bit."</p>
<p>(y/n)'s head threw itself up from the mattress, as she cringed at the cold sensation now pressing against her slit. Before the whore could say anything dumb, I spoke first, breaking the awkward silence. <em>"Cum, and I'll shoot."</em></p>
<p>The high-schooler didn't make a sound in response to that.</p>
<p>Another sickening chuckle left my lips as I pressed on, continuing to swirl my tongue against her clit. (y/n) was clearly on the verge of orgasm, but <em>hey, </em>I really ought to hand it to her; she was doing a fine job at delaying her pleasurable release!</p>
<p>A few more swipes of the tongue, and I decided to have some kind of mercy on this girl; I removed the gun from her pussy, accidentally letting a moan of my own slip, as I growled out the words, <em>"You can now cum for me, slut."</em></p>
<p>And she did just that.</p>
<p>The warm liquids which had began to trickle down her slit, were quickly lapped up by my tongue.</p>
<p>
  <em>Man, was this chick easy. </em>
</p>
<p>My own hair had become messy and filled with sweat, and once I was <em>sure </em>I had cleaned up down there, I finally removed my face from between her heated thighs, and <em>man, </em>I could have <em>sworn </em>I felt the slightest breeze brush against my face.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that's when those damn brats walked in.</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"(y/n)!" the Junes kid called out, practically busting down the door.</p>
<p>I let out an exaggerated sigh as I disappeared into thin air, just <em>barely </em>escaping the eyes of those annoying kids.</p>
<p>"Yos...uke?" the girl who I was <em>about </em>to have my way with, called out to her little "Investigation Team." She now had the faintest smile on her face, and <em>god, </em>did that irritate me--I mean, <em>there she was, </em>laying helplessly on the bed in which I pleasured her--her skirt and panties were still pulled down to her knees, as well as her shirt left ripped-open. <em>She looked like a disgusting whore, now for her so-called "friends" to see. </em>Heh! <em>The bitch got what she deserved, I guess.</em></p>
<p>As I quirked a brow, I watched the hilariously embarrassing situation unfold before me, out of sight from those brats. </p>
<p><em>Maybe (y/n) being found in such a state, was a lot better than just me humiliating her myself--</em>I mean, <em>sure, </em>I would have <em>liked </em>to force her to suck me off and see that look of humiliation on the bitch's face, buuuut I guess this is a pretty okay alternative.</p>
<p>Watching those brats run to (y/n)'s side as though she were the most important thing in the damn world, <em>really </em>pissed me off, so I decided to interrupt their sweet, little "moment."; clearing my throat, I finally spoke up, which seemed to startle them, as they hadn't a clue where my voice was coming from...  </p>
<p>
  <strong>"...Looks like you all finally came."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adachi's shitty jokes in Ultimax really rubbed off on me, and one or two may have found their way into this fic.. I'm not apologizing, though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>